Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Northern Europe
This is a timeline of various political, legal, military, social, economic and environmental events that have occurred in Northern Europe (An area comprising the states of the UK, Ireland, Iceland, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania) that are relevant to libertarian socialism. 1800s * 1817: Striking workers in Manchester, UK are massacred by the government as they demand economic equality and political rights. * 1833: Workers in England campaign for the rights of collective bargaining and the release of political prisoners. * 1842: The Plug Plot Riots occurs across Britain for workers rights and political freedoms. * 1898: People across Finland begin to protest and resist campaigns by the Russian Empire to force Finns to give up their cultural identity, conscription and a lack of democratic rights. 1900s * 1905: Norwegian women and workers win independence from Sweden. * 1909: A general strike in Sweden fails to win its goals for more workers rights. 1910s * 1910: The Central Organisation of the Workers of Sweden is founded. * 1913: A general strike in Ireland occurs, with workers fighting for the right to unionize, an 8-hour workday, pensions for workers and work for the unemployed. * 1915: Women in Glasgow, Scotland lead a tenants movement which reduces rents and establishes legal rent controls. * 1916: The Easter Rising occurs as rebels attempt to establish an independent Irish Republic. 1920s * 1920: Danish workers strike for electoral reform. 1930s * 1931: A general strike in Sweden successfully limits the power of the police and military. 1940s * 1942: Norwegian teachers prevent the introduction of a fascist curriculum into schools. * 1946: The 43 Group is formed by Jewish British veterans to fight Britain's fascist movement. 1950s 1960s * 1960: Scottish peace activists attempt to block the construction of a US navy base. * 1962: The 62 Group is formed to fight Britain's resurgent fascist movement. * 1963: Caribbean immigrants in Bristol, UK boycott buses and end racial discrimination in the law and hiring across the country. * 1967: Protests in Northern Ireland break out for equality between Irish people and greater state housing. * 1968: Women workers in Ford factories across the UK strike for equal pay with men. * 1969: Sikh Transport Workers in the UK fight against racial discrimination in the workplace. * 1969: British students force banks to stop investing in Apartheid South Africa. * 1969: Lund's Anarchist Group is founded Lund, Sweden. 1970s * 1971: Freetown Christiania''' '''is founded in Copenhagen, Denmark. * 1976: People across Ireland the UK march for peace in Northern Ireland. * 1976: IRA prisoners protest and strike for increased rights for prisoners in UK prisons. * 1977: Environmentalists in Torness, UK block the construction of a nuclear power plant. * 1978: Massive strikes sweep across the UK, being known as the 'Winter of Discontent' * 1979: Environmentalist and indigenous activists in Norway stop the construction of the Alta Dam. 1980s * 1980: UK steelworkers strike against wage cuts. * 1981: Greenham Commons Women's Peace Camp is formed to block the housing of cruise missiles by the UK military. * 1982: The Blitz House is started in Oslo, Norway. * 1986: Print workers in London, UK fight against anti-union measures. * 1987: Environmentalists in Estonia block the USSR from constructing toxic phosphorite mines. * 1989: The Anti-Poll Tax Movement in the UK successfully blocks the introduction of the Poll Tax and causes the collapse of Margaret Thatcher's government. 1990s * 1991: The Anti-Roads Movement in England attempts to block a three-kilometer long extension of the M3 highway between London and Southampton Port. * 1993: The Swedish Anarcho-Syndicalist Youth Federation is founded. * 1995: Dockworkers in Liverpool, UK strike for higher wages and benefits. * 1995: The Battle of Brightlingsea occurs as environmentalists try to stop live animal exports from Brightlingsea Port, England. * 1995: Prisoners across the UK strike for more rights and a reduction of control over prisoners by guards. * 1998: A general strike in Denmark for better wages, holidays and job security fails. * 1999: Björn Söderberg is murdered by neo-nazis in Sweden, as 20,000 - 40,000 people attend anti-fascist protests across the country and newspapers across the country admit their own anti-immigrant bias.https://libcom.org/history/1999-protests-against-fascist-murder-sweden 2000s * 2006: The Invisible Party is founded in Sweden. * 2006: Environmentalists in the UK force McDonalds to use more environmentally sustainable products. * 2007: Environmentalists block the construction of a coal-fired power plant in Kingsnorth, UK. * 2008: Environmentalists in the UK force the Unilever corporation to stop using Indonesian palm oil. * 2009: A wildcat strike breaks out among Swedish alcohol workers. * 2008: Prisoners across the UK go on hunger strike to reverse a smoking ban. * 2009: Factory's across the UK are occupied in order to secure pay, pensions and job security. * 2009: University Students across the UK force their universities to support Palestinians suffering from actions in Gaza. 2010s * 2010: Workers across the UK strike against wage and pension cuts. * 2010: University Students in the UK attempts to block tuition hikes, succeeding only in Wales. * 2010: Dockworkers in Finland strike, disrupting 90% of Finland's international trade and quickly win higher wages. * 2011: University of Glasgow students occupy campus buildings to prevent their closure, job security for university workers and free education. * 2011: Protesters across Ireland block roads to prevent the closure of hospitals due to austerity. * 2012: Estonian healthcare workers strike and win better wages and less working hours. * 2013: Environmentalists and students force Universities across the UK to stop investing in fossil fuels. * 2019: Migrant workers across Sweden win job security. * 2019: IWW members in London, England organise a teachers' union, the TEFL. See Also * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in North America * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Central America * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in the Caribbean * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in South America * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Northern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Middle Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Northern Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southeast Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Oceania References Category:Europe Category:Northern Europe Category:Timelines Category:Sweden Category:Norway Category:Finland Category:United Kingdom